Aaron Style
Aaron Style (アーロン A'''-'''ron-'ryū') is a perfectly systematize amalgamation of Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku Haki, the Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet, Life Return, the Mind Without Mind, and the Way of the Only Skill. In stark contrast to the implications of its name, it's very much less of a martial art and more of a mental transformation into something that can only be accurately described as a war god. Aaron Style consists of utilizing Life Return to reconfigure the status of the entirety of one's nervous system in a manner that displaces one's consciousness in favor of an altered state of consciousness where''' a '''supermajority of one's conventional memory is temporarily discarded in order to place literally all of one's focus upon the muscle memory that pertains to utilizing Bananawani no Shippo (Banana Gator's Tail), Busoshoku Haki (Haki of the Color of Armaments) Kaiō-rui no Tosshin (Sea King's Charge), Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki of the Color of Observation), and Saiwanhitotsudo (Way of the Only Skill) in conjunction with each other. The utilization of Aaron Style reduces one into being naught but a killing machine with an algorithmic train of thought. One will first use a potent combination of Combat Experience and Kenbunshoku Haki to compute a solution to the most urgent of one's problems and then one will utilize Busoshoku Haki, Bananawani no Shippo, Kaiō-rui no Tosshin, and Saiwanhitotsudo as the tools with which the problems are to be solved. Under normal circumstances, the solutions tend to involve the frequentl use of Kaiō-rui no Tosshin to quickly move from one place to another and or the use of Bananawani no Shippo with a Busoshoku Haki-imbued hand as a means of delivering a knifehand strike that is augmented with a shockwave produce through the utilization of Saiwanhitotsudo. Contrary to popular belief, Aaron Style is not perfect. Whilst it could surely be referred to as being a pinnacle of pure martial arts, it is far from flawless. Like always, the unexpected is incapable of being accounted for. Thus, fighters with a sufficient amount of unpredictability will be more than capable of overcoming the advantages provided by Aaron Style. Needless to say, unpredictability alone will not win them the fight though. It should be noted that Aaron Style has a prominent visual aspect to it. Because the nature of Aaron Style is that of single-minded devotion to defeating one's enemy, the spiritual output is immense enough to produce an illusion in a manner similar to the Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura that was utilized by Roronoa Zoro during his battle with Kaku of CP9. Though the appearance of said illusion is unique to the individual, it's safe to say that the illusion produced by Aaron Style is that of a bodhisattva due to the fact that a bodhisattva is the illusion produced by Aaron L. Goosby, the only known user of Aaron Style. It should also be noted that while such an illusion could be considered to be a form of psychological warfare, it's ultimately more of a liability than an asset. Because the illusion nigh-perfectly depicts the range of the shockwaves that are generated during the utilization of Aaron Style, something the enemy would have otherwise been completely unware of. ''Hana Style ' Hana Style''' (Romaji: Hana-ryu, Kanji: 主-流) is a variation of Aaron Style that is utilized by Wakashu Hana. It essentially is Aaron Style, except the shockwaves are focused in a manner that makes them inflict lacerations rather than the blunt trauma that is inflicted by Aaron Style. It should also be noted that the use of Hana Style causes Hana to produce an illusion of a spectral samurai whom is armed with a single katana. As Hana attacks, the spectral samurai will swing its katana in a manner that depicts the travel of Hana's shockwaves. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Powerhouse411